Only Human
by JumpyBunny22
Summary: When Adrien makes a mistake both him and Plagg must deal with the side effect and try and get things back to normal before they make another mistake.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys welcome to a new story!

I literally wrote this chapter in two days that was how excited I was to write it. I just had an idea that what if Plagg was effected by an akuma attack and he and Adrian got affected by it.

Let's not wait any longer let the story commences!

Chapter 1 Fight me

"Plagg for the last time you don't need anymore cheese!" Adrian snap at his Kwami. He was low on sleep and was at his wits end with him.

"You don't know how exhausting it is being a kwami!" Plagg shot back

"I am sure that you don't need that much cheese! I know I am rich but you will run me dry with how much you eat!"

"Well if you didn't notice I need to recharge after you become cat noir!"

"I know but you don't need that much!"

They stared at each other fuming. Adrian really needed to go back to sleep but school calls and he couldn't afford to miss more days than he needed to.

"We will deal with this after school" Adrian huffed and Plagg grudgingly went into his bag. They got into the limo and was soon at the school. Adrian moodily got out and heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Adrian!" Chloe called and ran over and grabbed his arm as the limo drove away.

"Get off" Adrian mumbled. If she heard him she ignored it and started talking about how unfair her dad was being sending her to school on Friday instead of letting her go to Jagged stone's concert in Italy. Adrian squinted against the sun and saw Marinette Nino and Alya sitting by the door. Pushing Chloe off rudely he stumbled over to them and sat down and leaned on someone's shoulder he thought it was Alya's until he heard a squeak. He opened his eyes halfway and saw Alya and Nino's shocked faces. He didn't really care what had them surprised and he closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when his makeshift pillow moved away and his head fell in her lap. This was actually better but he still groaned anyway when she squealed. She tried to move away again but she couldn't without having Adrian's head hit the concrete.

"Stop moving" he growled and sighed when she did. He finally felt comfortable but something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. Finger! That was what was missing! Ignoring her flinch of surprise he grabbed her hand and put it on his head. He ignored Alya's snickers beside him and he fell asleep right in Marinette's lap.

Marinette's POV

Marinette stared as Adrian started to stumble over to the group. He looked exhausted and he plopped down next to her. She tried calm herself down but her panic only increased when his head fell on her shoulder. She squeaked and looked at Alya who's face went from surprise to silent giggles. She tried to move away but that made everything worse because his head was in her lap. Now she was now in danger of a heart attack. Why was he trying to sleep on her! Then her face flushed with an idea. Does he LIKE me! She tried to move away but Adrian growled at her. "Stop moving!" After a few seconds he grab her hand and placed it on his slightly messed up hair. He sighed and to her horror she saw his breathing slow and he was soon asleep.

"Alya what do I do he just fell asleep on me!" She whispered

Alya shrugged "let him sleep on you. It looks like he didn't sleep at all last night"

"I know but…" She had moved her hand and Adrian's smile increased and he snuggled further on her lap. "He is going to give me a heart attack!"

Alya giggled "he is like a human cat! Pet him again see what happens!"

Tentatively she brushes her hand over his hair and he started to PURR! Smiling a bit she started to pet him further and he curled up a smile dancing on his lips. She was going to start petting him further when the monster Chloe walked up.

"What are you doing with my Adrian!" She screeched at her

"Chloe please be…" Too late Adrian woke up and hissed at her and snuggled further into Marinette's lap and closed his eyes again. Everyone was staring at him dumbfounded they knew he was acting like a cat but this was a little too far to be blamed on exhaustion, right? Adrian groaned again and grabbed Marinette's hand not so subtly telling her to continue.

Chloe stormed off silently cursing. This was the weirdest day of Marinette's life.

After a couple minutes he fell asleep again. Then the bell rang, Adrian groaned and opened his eyes he looked very surprised to see that he was in Marinette's lap. He sat up quickly his face was flushed very bad.

"W-what happened?" He asked

Marinette said the only things that seemed important. "You f-fell a-s-sleep on me a-and hissed at Chloe w-when she woke you u-up"

His face filled with shock and he quickly stood up and said "I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me". After saying that he ran to class almost running into the door frame.

"That was strange" Alya said from behind her.

"How did he not remember what happened! It had just happened!" Nino looked very confused

"He snuggled on me" Marinette was speechless he actually slept on her.

She was about to step inside when a scream sounded from the side of the street. Marinette turned around and to her surprise she saw a floating girl around age fourteen shooting at people with lasers. Luckily her aim was terrible and she wasn't able to hit anyone.

"Alya I am going to go hide". Marinette ran from her friend and went to the back of the school. Certain there was no one around she shouted the magic words and transformed into Paris' favorite superhero, Ladybug. Rushing back to the front of the school she blocked a student from getting hit using her yo-yo.

"I am Back Talker! No one but me understands what I am going through and the only way for them to understand is if they were me. I will make it where everyone will understand each other and know what they are going through!"

Before she could get further Cat noir's staff hit her in the back and she flies foreword.

"You are grounded!" Cat says through a cheeky grin. Ladybug ran forward and grabs the akuma with her yo-yo and pulls her forward. She is about to kick her in the stomach when suddenly she is pulled forward. She looks at the girl and saw that she was flying back pulling ladybug acrossed the concrete.

"Cat noir!" Ladybug called almost falling over.

Cat noir aims his staff at the girl's shoulder but she flies away too fast and he ends up hitting the yo-yo string forcing Ladybug to release Back talker. While cat noir was grabbing his bearings the akuma aims a laser at him and it hits him in the chest sending him flying.

"CAT!" Ladybug screamed and threw her yo-yo trying to bring him to her. But the force of the hit was too strong and she flew over the building with him. She ended up landing right next to him.

"Ow" Ladybug sat up and moved over to Cat Noir cradling his head in her lap. She brushed the hair off of his eyes and his nose started to bleed a bit. Painfully he opened his eyes and then he started to panic.

"Where is cat noir" he said clearly freaked out.

"Um you are right here" she gave a weird look at him.

"No Cat Noir where is he". He hissed now very iterated.

"Cat Noir you must have hit your head very hard because you are Cat noir"

"Lady you must have hit…" Cat noir had moved his hand up and stopped talking.

His face showed pure horror and he passed out. Ladybug stared at him. What happened why did it seem like he was someone else entirely. Picking him up she raced over to the bushes and pulled out her yo-yo and hopped into the school through an open window. Laying him down on a chair she raced back outside. She ran to the front of the school and to her dismay the akuma was gone. Dang it.

When Adrian woke up his whole body hurt and he barely had any energy to move like he had spent all of it doing it an impossible task.

"Ug Plagg I think I need help" he flinched his voice sounded very different.

"You think you need help look at me!" Plagg shot back. His voice sounded very different too.

"Plagg I can't move!" He heard a gasp from Plagg.

"Adrian don't freak out but I think you are no longer you" Plagg said carefully

"What do you mean?" Adrian managed to open his eyes and gasped when he saw himself staring at him.

"You are me and I am you" Plagg sounded horrified

Adrian tried to move but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"Why can't I move?!" his eyes were drooping again he felt so tired and sore.

At that Plagg started to laugh. It sounded like him yet it didn't. Tears started streaming down plagg's face.

"If you are me now, which you are, that means you were the one holding the transformation you lost all your energy holding it"

Oh.

"Can you feed me please?" Adrian hated saying that but he also hated not being able to move. At that Plagg blushed and he looked away guiltily.

"I kinda ate all the camembert"

Adrian just sighed of course he did.

"When" that was all he could ask.

"While you were asleep on Marinette"

Adrian groaned and let his eyes close.

"We need to get home"

"How? I don't know how to walk"

"Figure it out" and with that Adrian fell asleep he couldn't stay awake any longer.

Plagg looked at Adrian with worry. Even with using all his energy to keep a transformation he should have not been so tired to the point where he should fall asleep. Then again he has never done it before so it could just be that he was not used to it. That's when he realized it. Adrian barely slept at all last night which meant this body barely had any energy. It was going to be very hard to get to the mansion. Grabbing Adrian he placed him in the blue messenger bag and he gripped the edge of the table. Pushing he managed to lift himself of the bench and with very unbalanced steps he made his way to the door. He grabbed at anything to keep his balance. After five minutes he managed to get to the entrance of the abandoned school. But as soon as he opened the door he fell over with a large uff. When he looked up he saw ladybug running over to him and he started to panic. What was he supposed to say!

"Adrian are you okay?" She leaned down and offered her hand. He didn't take it.

Thinking quick he said "No I sprained my ankle when running from the akuma. I was just trying to get home but guess I can't now". She looked concerned and picked him up easily. He pretended to wince when her hand brushed over his ankle.

"Oh sorry! I can take you home if you want"

"I can't ask that of you" Plagg acted

"No I wouldn't mind there is no way you are getting home on that"

"Okay"

With his permission she flung her yo-yo and started to fly over the city. He clung to her he didn't like the fact he couldn't fly any more. Soon they arrived at Adrian's house and she placed him carefully on the bed.

"Don't over work yourself okay" she said and turned back towards the window.

"Thank you Ladybug" he said

"It was no problem" and then she was gone swinging over the city. Hurrying out of the soft bed he stumbled over to the small fridge and grabbed the container that had cut up strawberries in it and opened the messenger bag Adrain was in the same huddled position that he had been on the desk and Plagg was quick to trying to wake him up. Eventually he did with a small groan. Plagg offered him a small strawberry slice.

"Oh you do care" Adrian mumbled

But he didn't grab it.

"Adrian you need to eat to regain your strength" Plagg held it closer

"I can't move remember" Adrian looked like he was going to fall asleep again.

Frustrated with this fact Plagg put it in his mouth. Thankfully he started to chew it slowly.

The fruit tasted amazing and he could feel energy flow from his mouth to his arms and legs. Now with a little energy in him he was able to grab the next piece. After eating that one he was able to sit up but he still felt very sluggish. He reached for another one only to find that there was not another in Plagg's hand. He looked up at plagg's face, he was smirking at him.

"Oh you want another one Adrian?"

"Yes I still feel so tired"

The smirk was gone and a worried look replaced it.

"Wait what but you had food you should be feeling energized"

"I do feel better but I still feel like I am going to fall asleep at any second. Is this how you feel after a transformation?"

"Yes but not nearly this bad"

"I might feed you more camembert after a transformation after this"

At that Plagg smiled and offered him another piece. Adrien gladly took it and ate it in small bites. This went on for five minutes Plagg handing Adrien food and Adrien eating it. Finally Adrian was able to fly off the ground and stopped taking the strawberry pieces. He didn't want to be a glutton like Plagg is.

"Adrian you should eat some more"

Plagg held up another strawberry piece for him. Adrian flew shakily over to him.

"See you are shaking that means you need to eat more" Adrian hesitantly took the strawberry piece and nibbled on it.

Plagg's stomach growled.

"Adrian where do you keep the Camembert?"

"I am not telling you, since you are in my body you will find Camembert disgusting and you will need to eat more than cheese."

Plagg gave a horrified face.

"You find Camembert disgusting?!"

"Yes not only that it gives me diria every time I eat it" Plagg actually started crying

"I had no idea the struggles you faced with cheese."

Adrian burst out laughing then stopped for a second he has never heard Plagg laugh like this before. Plagg seemed surprised as well. Then he mumbled what are you doing to my body?. That made Adrian start laughing again.

After managing to stop he told Plagg that he needed to start learning how to walk.

"If you are going to be me you will need to know how to walk and talk like me."

"Great I get to be my favorite person in the world" Plagg commented sarcastically.

"Hey you can't talk like that around other people". Adrian flew inches from his face.

"Then how am I supposed to talk"

"You need to talk like you care and feel sympathy for them. Don't make rude comments and stay quiet most of the time. Don't act out of line and I guess you don't have to answer question in class but if a teacher asks you to answer a question answer correctly."

Plagg holds up his hands.

"Woah slow down. I have to do all of that at once?!"

"Most of it yes and if someone is rude to you don't act rude back"

Plagg sat down.

"Man this is going to give me a headache! No wonder you like being cat noir! Compared to that it's like play time!"

Adrian shook his tiny head.

"That isn't half it that's just talk how you act is a whole different story!"

Training began after 15 minutes of explaining as much as he could. He would have Plagg walk jump sprint while asking him to react to certain situations like "If Chloe walks up and grabs your arm what do you do?"

"Push her away politely and try and get away as soon as possible" Plagg replied with a bored tone.

Adrian said good but his eyes were having a hard time staying up. So when Plagg turned around to ask them if they were done Adrian had fallen asleep on the pillow he had been sitting on. Plagg was surprised to have found that he had not felt tired at all and only now was he feeling a little fatigued. He assumed that they had retained the amount of energy they had in their old body's to their new ones it explained why Adrian felt so tired and Plagg felt fine.

Plagg feeling hungry went to the small fridge that was hidden in Adrien's closet and found a grilled chicken sandwich. Grabbing a plate he put it on it and headed back to the bed. Leaning against it while sitting on the floor he put the sandwich up to his mouth. Eating was nothing new so it didn't take long to finish it but he found that he had to chew a lot more than when he was a kwami. He threw the paper plate away in the garbage can by the door and headed back to the bed. Unsurprisingly Adrian was still fast asleep. Plagg sighed he had no idea what to do now. Looking around he decided to just take a nap that was normal enough after all Adrien is overworked all the time.

Going to Adrien's bed he pulled out his phone and set the alarm for 10:30 after all cat noir still had a patrol at 11:15. As much as Plagg wished that he could skip it he knew Adrien would be made if he did. Ug now he had to be responsible person instead of a care free kwami. After moving Adrien under a pillow he hopped into bed and fell asleep in a minute.

Natalie waited by the dinner table for Adrian to come and eat. After waiting five minutes she headed upstairs to see what was keeping him. She reached his room and knocked twice. She waited but no response came. She knocked again but their was still no answer. Opening the door a bit she saw him laying in bed fast asleep a slight snore coming out once and awhile. Smiling at herself she looked down and saw a plate with bread crumbs in the trash can. He must have eaten earlier and went straight to bed. Good he looked terrible this morning he needed to get more sleep. Shutting the door she went back downstairs to tell his father that Adrian needs more sleep.

Adrien woke up to the sound of his muffled alarm and reached out to turn it off when he remembered that he was still in Plagg's body. Crap if it is morning that means Plagg, being the lazy person he is, skipped last night's patrol. He zipped out from under the pillows to yell at Plagg and was surprised to find that it was very dark outside and in the bedroom. He flew over to the phone and was surprised that it red 10:35. He turned to Plagg who was rubbing his eyes. It was easy to see him because of having night vision. Cool.

"Plagg you set a alarm for the patrol?"

"Yeah I know I would have not heard the end of it if I skipped it"

"You...you were responsible for once?"

"Yeah don't rub it in"

Adrian flew over and gave him a hug on the cheek.

"And I thought you were a lazy kwami who could care less about a small patrol that is at 11:15 pm!"

"If you make a big deal about it I will not do it again" Plagg grumbled

"Okay!" Adrian flew off and did a backflip and twirled in the air.

"so I take it you feel better"

"Yup I feel like I could fly around pairs in 10 minutes"

"You won't feel like that in 20min" Plagg said getting out of bed

"Are you sure you are up to this you don't know how draining this is you will feel terrible again. I am sure ladybug wouldn't blame you if you decided to skip tonight. I wouldn't mind going back to bed"

"Of course you would. But no Ladybug is expecting Cat noir. Don't you dare forget to flirt or see will know there is something up. Oh and puns don't forget the puns" Adrien grabbed his brush and floated it over to Plagg who was now rolling his eyes at him. But he let Adrien fix his hair.

"Okay do you say my name or would be classified as Plagg?" Adrien asked

"I don't know. There is only one way to figure it out. Adrien CLAWS OUT!"

Adrien felt himself being pulled into the ring and the world turned black before it slowly grew white, then colors started filling in. It was like he was Cat noir but not in control he felt a cord was attached to his back slowly leeching energy out of him. Let's do this!

A/N this by far the longest chapter I have written so far I am going to try to keep writing these long chapters. I am going to try to have the next chapter ready by Sunday but if it is done before then I will post it sooner.

Until next time Bbbyyyyyeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey Everyone welcome back to Only Human! Sorry for the delay on the release of the chapter. But I have a perfectly good excuse for it. I usually write my stories after dinner, which is around 9:00 at my house, but after Sunday's dinner I wanted to make dessert so I made Apple crisp! Yes Apple Crisp kept you from reading. Anyway it took awhile so I didn't end up eating it until 10:30. It was so good though the crumble on top was so buttery *sighs with a dreamy look on her face*.

But enough with apple crisp! Time for the new chapter!

Chapter 2 Another secret

After transforming Plagg felt powerful and found his balance had improved. Knowing he could not force this transformation any longer than needed he bounded out the window into the open night air. He pulled out the baton on his back and catapulted further from the house and flew through the air and closer to their meeting spot, the Eiffel tower. Plagg found himself enjoying the rush of falling and rising at breathtaking speeds. No wonder Adrian loved this so much it was thrilling. He couldn't help but holler in joy with the enthralling adrenalin rush.

He made it there in no time and landed with a roll,he would have landed weird if he didn't. He looked up and saw Ladybug walking up to him. He quickly got up and did the famous cat noir bow.

"My lady I am PAWsitively ecstatic to see you this evening" was that too much?

She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Hello cat noir I am glad to see that you are okay after that hit earlier today"

"I do admit that wasn't my finest moment but now I am feline fit and ready to patrol"

"Well then try to keep up kitty" ladybug tossed her yo-yo and it wrapped around a nearby building balcony and flew from the tower into the air. Running after her he jumped, catching himself with his baton, and flew after her. It only took Plagg five minutes to make his first fatal mistake. He was running across the roof and there was a large gap in between two buildings. He thought he could make the jump. But sadly he had over estamated his power and he was ten feet from the other roof when he began to fall. He could practically hear Adrian swear inside of him. If it wasn't for Ladybug he would have been a cat pancake on the sidewalk.

"Cat noir are you sure you are okay you only made that mistake once before and that was when we were just starting!" She asked concerned

"I am feline just fine" he said nervously

"You just repeated a pun" crap she on to us!

"Dang well um…" Abort abort abort.

Not knowing what else to do he kissed her. Sure it was not the best kiss in the world but it shut her up all the same. They pulled away after a few seconds, Ladybug's face as red as her suit.

"Cat I…"

"Ladybug I love you and I know you love someone else but my heart will belong to you and…" She shut him up with another kiss.

"I know you silly kitty. The city is safe how bout we call it a night. Go get some sleep"

Then she was gone. Plagg, glad he could go early, started to move home. He had no idea what Adrian was going to think. Would he be mad that Plagg messed up or would he be ecstatic with the fact that she kissed him back. There was only one way to find out. Getting back to the house he hopped through the window and released the transformation. Adrien zoomed out of the ring and collapsed on the bed with a very content look on his face.

"Plagg this has been the best night of my life!" He said in a tired but very happy voice. Plagg grabbed the open strawberry container and offered it to him. Adrien happily accepted before settling under a pillow to sleep.

"Go brush those pearly whites of mine. I don't want you to be the reason why I get a cavity, my dad would kill me." Adrien said from under the fluff.

Plagg rolled his eyes but obliged and headed to the bathroom. Plagg opened the cabinet and picked up the toothbrush that he saw Adrien use many times before. Grabbing the toothpaste tube he messily put a glob of toothpaste on the toothbrush. Racking his brain on what to do next he remembered Adrien always put a little water on the brush before he started to brush his teeth. So he stuck the brush under the faucet and turned on the water. But apparently the water was too strong and the toothpaste slide down the toothbrush and down the drain. Growling he put more toothpaste on and made sure the water pressure wasn't too strong. He was a 5,000 year old being he could figure out how to brush teeth! He gripped the brush in a fist and applied pressure to his teeth with the brush. Then he moved it back and forth. The brush slipped from his grasp and it fell into the sink with a clack. Groaning, he tried again. He managed to brush for 30 seconds then he dropped it again. After his third drop Plagg hissed. What was up with the brush! Why did Adrien use it it was very unreliable.

After 3 minutes of work Plagg mangled to brush every surface of his teeth and he spit the goo into the sink. He turned on the water and the toothpaste glided down the drain.

Sighing he turned off all the lights and fell into the bed. Man being human was exhausting.

"Good night Adrien"

Natalia woke Plagg up early the next morning or at least tried to.

"Adrien it is time to get up your photo shoot is in 2 hours"

"Noooooooo let me sleeeep" he whined back

"Adrien you can't be late"

Plagg curled up into a smaller ball and hissed when the lights above turned on.

"No let me sleep it is too early to wake uuuuup"

"Adrien it is 6:00 am"

He groaned.

"Nnooooo that is too early"

Natalia rolled her eyes and removed the blanket. She was surprised to see how curled up he was. Almost cat like.

"Make sure you are ready to go in 1 hour"

Then she left the whining kid and Adrien sleepily rubbed his eyes and flew into view.

Plagg groaned and sat up.

"It's still dark outside how are they supposed to take pictures if it is dark out."

He hissed.

"The shoot is at 8:00"

"Then why get up now?!"

"It takes an hour to get there"

Plagg slide himself out of bed and dragged himself to the closet. Adrien flew in front of him though.

"No you need to take a shower first"

"That means I have to get wet". He whined

"Soooo"

"I don't like water, water makes me sick"

Grabbing Plagg's shirt collar Adrien pulled him over to the bathroom. Leaving him by the sink he flew over to the shower and turned the knob. Water started streaming down and Adrien flew back to Plagg who was looking like he was going to puke.

"Plagg it is just water"

"No it is my worst nightmare"

"Plagg if you get wet now nothing will happen, you are me right now" Adrien deadpanned.

After 2 minutes of arguing with Plagg Adrien convinced Plagg to get undressed and he pushed him into the now warm water.

"It...its… Fine?" Plagg said as the water ran down his back.

"Of course how did you think humans got cleaned?"

"Um… You don't want to know"

After the shower Plagg got into Adrian's usual attire, a black shirt with 5 colorful stripes on his chest with a white shirt over top with jeans and orange tennis shoes. Adrien once again combed his hair and they headed down to the dinner table for breakfast, which was already ready for him.

"Plagg you must do everything they ask of you" Adrien informed him.

"Everything?" Plagg questioned.

"Except if it is kissing someone or striping in front of everyone"

Plagg rolled his eyes. Like he was going to do that.

"Adrien are you ready to go". Adrien quickly hid under the table and Plagg answered.

"Yes"

"Come on then the car is waiting."

Every headed into the car and they left for the photo shoot. The car ride was very boring, Plagg couldn't talk to Adrien since Natalie was sitting right next to him. Not that Plagg wasn't used to being bored, but usually he could occupy himself by stuffing his face with cheese. Finally for what seemed like 4 hours they made it to the photo shoot sight.

Plagg didn't enjoy the shoot at all. No one really talked to him and he was forced to do all sorts of awkward positions that hurt if he held them to long.

"Adrien how long is this going to be! I am going to die if they make me stand on my toes one more time!" Plagg hissed to Adrien during a water break. Adrien rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"They are usually 2-5 hours long depending on how well the pictures are turning out. If you do them perfectly from now on you might be able to leave in an hour. But it most likely be 2 more hours"

Plagg groaned this seemed like a very big waste of time. He had no idea how Adrien did this so well.

"Don't worry something will probably interrupt this, a akuma is running around and it will show itself eventually."

Plagg sneered "No amount of cheese will ever make this day any better". He hands some of the grapes that was given to him to Adrien, who happily accepted them.

"Good luck". Adrien whispered to Plagg as he walked back to the set.

Plagg groaned on the inside, this was the worst job in the world.

Turns out Adrien's guess was not bad. After 30 minutes the akuma showed up and smashed through the glass window. Glass rained down and cut Plagg's arms and the bridge of his nose.

"AHHHH!" Plagg screamed and ran to the side of the room, scooped up the blue messenger bag and ran out into the hall before hiding in a broom closet not far away.

"Plagg what happened" Adrien asked while flying out of the bag. Seeing the cut nose he wiped the blood that started to drip down.

"Time to transform! Adrien claws out!" Plagg shouted out and Adrien zipped into the ring, transforming Plagg into Cat Noir.

Rushing back to the photo studio he saw Back talker firing at people huddling behind tables. Needing to draw her attention away from the people he taunted her in the best cat noir way possible.

"I thought I grounded you a few days ago!"

She instantly turned around and started firing at him. Quickly he dived forward and grabbed his baton. Getting up he started to charge at her. Ducking under another beam he swung the extended baton and she side stepped it. He circled her and swung again. She flew back and shot at him. He rolled forward under her legs and swung at her back. He managed to hit her but she quickly rebounded. Hissing he backflipped over her head and swung at her head. Backtalker flew down and flipped, attending to pin him. He fell onto his back and curled his legs up to his chest. When she landed on him he pushed her of hard and sent her flying across the room.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She screeched and flung herself at him.

What am I going to do?! Plagg thought to himself as he swung at the approaching girl she is fast and I can barely land a hit on her! Suddenly he heard a familiar yell.

"Lucky charm!"

Turning around he saw a jump rope appear in Ladybug's hands. While he was distracted Backtalker shot a beam at him and it hit him square on the back. He flew to the other side of the building and hit the wall hard.

"Cat!" ladybug yelled

"That was uncalled for!" Plagg snarled and he lept to ladybug's side. She looked surprised at him.

"What's the plan"

"Give me a second" she looked intently around and Backtalker started started shooting again. Plagg blocked each one with his baton, his lady still thinking up a plan. Looking up Plagg saw a hanging light a few feet in front of Backtalker. Grabbing the rope from Ladybug he yelled back at her as he began to run at Backtalker.

"Keep her from running foreword!"

"What!"

Ignoring her he called out "CATACLYSM!"

Jumping up he touched the light's cord, that was holding it up, and it began to fall. As he began to fall he folded the jump rope in half and looped the ends through the hole making a lasso of sorts. Backtalker started to move faster forward but once she saw Ladybug whipping her Yo-yo at her she started to run back. Plagg landed on top of her and looped the lasso around her arms and pulled, effectively trapping her. Then he realized I have no idea where the akuma is hiding! He heard Ladybug running to them and his ring beeped, a paw pad disappeared. Backtalker smirked and opened her mouth and released a blood curtailing scream. The sound was awful and it seemed like it was way louder than a normal scream, even to his sensitive cat ears.

Screaming himself he let go and fell back and held his hands up to his ears to try and block the noise and started to back peddle to get away from the source. Taking the chance she flew away and dodge a well aimed yo-yo. She got away again.

A/N Oh darn Backtalker got away again. Plagg is still stuck as Adrien.

The next chapter for this story should come out around Friday.

Also due to the Apple Crisp, Return of a Kwami will probably come out on Thursday not Wednesday.

Now I think I am going to have some leftover apple crisp!

Until next time bbbyyyyyeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guess it has been a while but here it is. This took me too long to write. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Breaking Character

"Cat Noir are you okay?" Ladybug asked the curled up boy.

"Nnnnoooo! That hurt!" He whined

She helps him up and blood drips down Plagg's nose.

"Cat where did that come from!"

"What the bell?" He replied sarcastically

"No the blood!" She huffs

"Oh that… Glass is not my friend"

Ladybug gives a quick look at him and sees wet spots dotted around his arms.

"I am guessing it was in your civilian from"

"Yeah no duh not just anything can tear the suit that easy"

"Huh?"

"Tikki should have told you that" Plagg whipped the blood from his nose and a beep sounded from his miraculous.

"Great just great" he mumbled

"See you later Ladybug"

He tried to bound away but a hand on his arm stopped him. He hissed in pain and turned to her.

"What?!"

"Cat is-"

Another beep from both of them interrupted her.

She sighed "See you tonight"

He bounded away to the closet and ladybug's face fell.

She went outside and quickly swung away. Racing against the clock she managed to get halfway to her house before her time ran out and she was stranded on a roof. Tikki popped out and fell into her open hands.

"Tikki something's wrong with Cat Noir! Ever since he got hit he has been acting weird! He barely flirts anymore. He hisses at people and he is sarcastic with me"

Tikki munches on her cookie thoughtfully. Suddenly a lightbulb went above her head.

"What if he isn't the real Cat Noir right now!"

"Who would he be then?"

"Plagg, he was acting like Plagg!"

"Whose Plagg?"

"Plagg is Cat noir's Kwami. Somehow they managed to switch bodies. Of course there's that one thing but they would be idiots to do that…" she mumbled the last part.

"Hold on what was that?"

"Oh it's nothing!"

"No you definitely said 'that one thing'"

"Oh it's an emergency feature if you get too hurt don't worry about it!"

"Um okay back to Cat noir, how did that happen?"

"It must have been the Akuma it sounded like she was mad that people didn't understand her problems"

"Does that mean that Plagg knows Cat noirs problems but doesn't understand"

"I guess, Plagg has always found it hard to relate to his chosen's problems."

Plagg quickly got back to the set after transforming back and easily found Natalie.

"Adrien thank goodness you are okay-" She broke off after seeing Plagg's cut nose and white shirt with dots of blood covering it.

"What happened!?"

"The Akuma came through the window and glass went everywhere"

She took out a tissue and held it up to his nose.

"Hold that to your nose and follow me"

Plagg followed Natalie and they got into the limo and drove to the mansion.

"It's fine they are not that bad I can just clean them and put band aids on the cuts."

"Yes I know but your father will need to know."

Both walk into the mansion and happened to pass Gabriel, who was on the phone. Instant death glare, he immediately ended his call and stepped to his son. He gave a quick size up of the situation.

"What happened" he said in his cold monotone voice.

"A akuma attack happened at the photo shoot sir. Adrien was unfortunate to be caught in the akuma's entrance" Nathalia informed him.

"Go get cleaned up Adrien I will discuss your safety during these shoots."

Plagg opened his mouth to retort back, but a soft whip from Adrien's tail reminded him to be quiet.

"Yes father" Plagg replied in a strand tone and left to Adrien's room. He felt Gabriel's eyes bare into his head as he walked away. Once Plagg shut the door to Adrian's room Adrien flew out.

"PLAGG you were supposed to agree with him nicely-

"YOU ARE NOT A PUPPET!" Plagg threw back.

"HE MAKES YOU ACT LIKE A PERFECT HUMAN BEING"

"It's fin-"

"No it is not fine, he ignores you! You act perfect to earn his love but Noooo that isn't enough for him"

"I just want to make him happy!"

"But you aren't! The most important person you need to please is yourself!"

"Plagg it's not like I can do anything. I have no choices in my life"

"You do you just need to grow a backbone and fight for a little you time. You do all these things to please your father but never for yourself! Some people need to learn to be selfless you need to learn how to be a little selfish!" Panting hard Plagg stares at Adrien. There are thick tears in his all green eyes and his little mouth was open in a O. Sniffling he flew over to Plagg and hugged his cheek.

"You. Do. Care!"

"Someone needs to" Plagg huffs and accepts the hug.

Flying back out of the hug Adrien pats Plagg's nose, which was still bleeding.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up"

Adrien quided Plagg to the bathroom and pushed him to sit on the toilet lid. Managing to float the first aid kit over, Adrien starts to clean the wounds with an alcohol swab.

Wincing Plagg mutters "Can't you just lick it clean"

"No that isn't sterile"

He cleans all the cuts and wraps the bigger ones with gaze and he put band aids on the smaller ones. He took care of Plagg's nose next. With gentle paws he wipes the blood away and puts a band aid up to it. Plagg crosses his eyes to watch. Once done Adrien flies back to admire his handy work his eyes drooping with exhaustion. Plagg gets up and holds up his hands, Adrien great fully lands. Reaching up he grips Plagg's nose with his paws and puts his face on it. He rubs his face on it and purrs.

"We will get through this furry situation soon"

Plagg snorts There is no doubt in my mind that we will.

A/N I am so sorry the chapters have been short lately. If you guys are going to chase me please give me a 20 minute head start (I am not a fast runner). Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See you next Wednesday Bbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Surprise! Early update! Oh I don't have much to say so I am just going to get into the chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Wet days

One thing Adrien learned about being Plagg was that he had a perfect reason to hate water. Adrien was calmly drinking water from a paper cup when he reached a point where his face couldn't reach the water. Being the sensible person… errr kwami he was he simply tipped the cup to reach the water. He pushed down too hard and water spilled all over him soaking his fur and make him shiver immediately. Flying quickly to a towel near by he rolled on it until he was dry. Yet he still shivered, his head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

That wasn't the only incident on Monday morning, he accidentally touched some of the shower spray when pushing Plagg into the water stream. And got wet again when diving into his bag last minute when Plagg was leaving to go to school, getting wet from the rain.

That one was the worst unlike the other times where he could quickly dry off on a towel or plagg's shirt here he was wet and nothing was around to dry himself off. Shivering he fell into a restless sleep, never truly asleep.

It was like that for a long time until he felt a poke in his side. Whimpering he curled in further. Another poke longer this time. It was warm and he was cold. Next poke he unraveled and grabbed it pulling its hand into a hug.

"Plagg are you okay?" A high feminine voice asked him.

Shivering he pulled the whole body into snuggling position. Had he been fully okay he would have questioned who would be small enough for him to do this.

"You are all wet!" She stressed and lifted him in the air. He shivered and wrapped around the body further trying to get warm. A funny feeling wrapped around his body and suddenly he was laying in a warm dry spot in the bag. With difficulty he opened his eyes and found bright blue ones staring into his. He was about to mutter ladybug when the creature backed up and he saw a red kwami with a black dot on her forehead and one on each of her cheeks.

"Plagg how long have you been like this?!"

How would Plagg answer! Would he be sarcastic, silly? Dang it he wouldn't be silent ether! Whining, he would whine!

"Can you believe my kitten! He almost left me and I had to fly through the rain to get into his bag!" Adrien did his best imitation of Plagg. Her eyes narrow and look right at him like she expected him to say something else. Crap he didn't mention cheese.

"Why didn't you lick yourself dry then?"

Lick himself dry? Oh man Plagg did that!?

What was he supposed to say now!

"I was too weak my chosen didn't give me any cheese this morning!" That was pretty good. Please let her stop asking questions.

The red kwami rolled her eyes and continued.

"Would you like some Camembert than I am sure my chosen can get you some"

Nooooo plagg's gluten habits were going to make him eat that stinky cheese!

He made himself prick his ears up that he didn't realize were pinned to his head. Then it hit him this was Tikki, ladybug's kwami. Plagg had mentioned it after Saturday's battle.

"As much as much as I would love cheese right now me being sick will only damper its taste, cure me Tikki so I can taste my beloved Camembert again!"

Her eyes softened and she wraps her body around Adrien to warm him. Her body began to buzz a bit vibrating his tiny body. Sleep overcame his body and he snoozed easier next to the little bug.

Once the black kwami had fallen asleep Tikki stopped her healing buzz and started drying him off with a handkerchief. Grumbling to herself she mused over the conversation they had. Sure Adrien had played a good Plagg, there were a few things that he said that were incorrect. Plagg would ask for the cheese even if he was sick. He claimed that its taste wasn't affected by sickness. Once finished drying him she pet his forehead and rubbed his back. He started purring, it was rough and didn't have a constant pace giving Tikki the knowledge that he was sicker than she originally thought.

"Oh Adrien what do I do with you?"

Petting him for awhile Tikki thought about what to do. She decided to tell Marinette that she was going to take "Plagg" to master Fu and have the real Plagg take them there. Gently she removed herself from Adrien's grip she went to fly out of the little purse. Adrien whined and whimpered from the lack of touch. It pulled at her heartstrings, the boy was so lonely that when he got any sort of touch he yearned to keep it. Forcing herself to ignore it she peeked out to see if Marinette was alone. Satisfied she could show herself she flew out.

"Marinette it is confirmed that Plagg and his chosen have switched bodies."

"What can we do?" Marinette stresses.

Tikki looks back into the bag.

"He's sick, he was wet and cold when I found him, I don't think Plagg has noticed yet."

"Okay so I can take-"

"No I will have Plagg take him, unless you want to share your secret identity"

Marinette looked torn, she let out a sigh. Opening the bag she peered in and looked at the tiny cat. He shivered at the sudden burst of cooler air.

"Make sure he gets better. Take him to Plagg now."

Tikki nodded and gripped the sick kwami in her arms. Looking back at Marinette once she took off. Flying down the hallway she hid in lockers and backpacks until she saw "Adrien" walking out of a classroom. Giddy to talk to Plagg and heal Adrien she dove into his bag and made a high buzzing noise. His posture stiffened and he glanced into the bag. He did a double take and rushed into a bathroom.

"Tikki" he hissed and the little bug flew out arms crossed.

"What are you doing away from your chosen?!"

"Nice to see you too. Tell me why Adrien is sick."

Plagg made a dumb face and looked back into the bag. Inside was a shivering sick Adrien. Plagg picked him and cuddled him close to his chest.

"He must have gotten wet earlier and didn't dry off. Dumb kitten didn't he think about why I didn't like water?"

Tikki just sighed and shook her head.

"You didn't tell him that you get sick if you're wet for too long!?"

"No because unlike him I could take care of it as soon as I got wet"

Tikki just slumped in defeat.

"Come on let's go take him to Master Fu"

At that moment the bell rung.

"Can't this kitten has a very strict father who will pull him out of public school if he misses too many classes."

"Fine but we are going right after classes end"

Tikki flew back into the bag and cuddled up to Adrien to keep him warm. He stopped whimpering as soon as she touched him and curled around her for her warmth.

A/N Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there is anything you think I could add to this story I would love to hear your input! And if there was any character issues please don't hesitate to tell me. I thought I did a good job depicting the characters but you never know. Sorry for another short chapter I am going to try and get the next one to 2,500 words.

See you next wensdayy!

Byyyyyeeeee!


End file.
